


Merry Christmas

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 老夫老妻的圣诞节w





	Merry Christmas

“节日快乐！”杯盏交错，前联军的同期忍者们欢呼着，饮尽了第二轮祝酒。冒着气泡的香槟看起来很美好，喝到嘴里却有几分酸涩。鸣人擦擦嘴，在刚开始两小时的party上第十七次将目光投向会场墙上的大挂钟。火之国的晚上八点三十分。

他环顾了一下四周，然后拍拍身边队友的肩膀：“小樱，你们先玩着，我要回去了，帮我等会和大家打个招呼吧，不好意思啊。”

“咳咳……什么？”女忍者有点被喝得太快的酒呛住了，一边咳嗽一边对整晚看起来都少了分干劲的伙伴投来她标志性的探询神色。她拉住鸣人的胳膊，语带关切，“你没事吧，说起来圣诞联谊还是你的主意呢，怎么到跟前了你反而闷闷不乐的。身体不舒服吗，是不是手——？”

“没有没有，我挺好的，大家都玩得很开心呢，就是有点累了。先走一步了小樱～”为避开进一步盘问，青年赶快挣脱出来，不由分说地摆着手道别着跑开了。虽然看起来还有想继续追究的意思，但新一代医疗忍者一把手很快被闹哄哄的部下和已经微醺开始闹腾的金发闺蜜给围住，他们吵着让她展示有百豪之术加持的酒量。“都说了不会有什么差别的啦，你们看纲手大人就知道了……”这样辩解着，却依然爽朗地笑着接过了递上来的小杯龙舌兰。

在走到出口前，鸣人遇上了帮奇拉比大叔的女徒弟拿食物的丁次，这小子今天打扮得格外帅气；跟手鞠各自手持一杯酒倚在圣诞树下的角落里亲密私语的鹿丸，见到他要离开举起酒杯对他遥遥致意；佐井趁井野跑去缠着小樱的功夫走过来给了他一张手绘的卡片，上面附着的少量查克拉变幻着美丽的色彩，他笑眯眯地说“鸣人君，圣诞节快乐”；穿着深海蓝西服套装的宁次被本村外村的女忍者（还有几个男生）围了个水泄不通，见到鸣人走过想张口对他求救，又很快被一身圣诞元素旗袍的天天拉出重围；牙站在吧台大咧咧地和一个雷之国的小伙子辩论哪个犬种最优秀，志乃坐在旁边拦下了他比划得太剧烈的手，虽然看不见眼睛却莫名显得满脸温柔。这一切就像电影特写那样同时发生着依次排开，年轻的九尾人柱力一瞬间觉得这间会场在此刻成为一只巨大的水晶球，仿佛有柔软的人造雪花纷纷扬扬地从每个人的头顶落下。

在出门前驻足片刻，他不禁弯起嘴角，从一连串完满的琐碎片段中获得充满胸膛的暖意。现在回想起去年的世界之战几乎恍如隔世，说起来曾经心心念念无限月读的斑和带土他们也在会所里陪着心爱的人载歌载舞。是啊，有什么幻境能比眼前的这俗世更美呢，每个人都凭节日的借口书写着最平凡也是最了不起的故事。

要赶快回家了……他掀开厚重的挡风帘正要往外走，肩膀上突然传来不轻不重的力度。“鸣人君……”指尖稍微收紧，显示出来者的踌躇。我爱罗……金发少年忽然觉得不忍心回头。但他还是转身回去正面朝他，谁都需要至少一次说出心里话的机会，哪怕同样的话这些年被无望地重复过太多遍。

“……”沉默，年轻风影那双剔透的浅色眼睛小心翼翼，徘徊良久才直视他的友人。他的声音从未像此刻这般艰涩，好像所有熬夜工作的辛劳都体现在了这一刻：“你……要去找他吗？”“嗯，差不多到约定时间了，我想提前回家等着，顺便布置一下。”不似从前那般刻意回避，鸣人坦然地回答。这个节日有一部分习俗是关于直视内心的愿望，而他希望他的直白可以将对方从那无法实现的执着中解救出来。

并没有明显的失落，而是预料之中的苦涩微笑，不管到了什么时候我爱罗都是个风度翩翩的男子，而这份克制像小刀一样扎在鸣人心上。他忽然看清了这些年来他所有的守候，并不亚于自己对佐助的追逐。愧疚如潮水般涌来，鸣人心里一热，上前两步把低着头的红发青年拥入怀中。这是个朋友间的拥抱，但他的双手比平常收得更用力，然后用其中一只抚上了深红色的后脑勺。“对不起啊，Gaara. ”

我爱罗放任自己享受这个阳光味道的拥抱，以礼貌刚刚允许的短暂时间。然后他主动退开，男人风衣肩上的呢绒摩擦过掌心。“谢谢你，鸣人君。”就到此为止吧，于是他忽然意识到这也许是此生他最后一次凝视这双蓝汪汪的好看眼睛。

“嗯，节——”下任火影候选人的嘴被封住，一个突如其来又酝酿良久的，冒失的、热烈的、绝望的吻。鸣人大吃一惊，然后还是配合地闭上了眼。有一瞬间我爱罗攀上他的颈后，那么冰凉的手啊。

“对不起了。再见，鸣人君。”说这句话的时候风影大人已经是背对着他的了，所以鸣人看不见他终于落下的泪水。我爱罗笑着把它擦去。能到这里，也已经很满足了吧。

 

回到公寓的时候，半圆的月亮已经爬上了树梢。还不到九点，离约定时间还有一个多小时。鸣人把在路上买的装饰品放到地上，手忙脚乱地摸索着找钥匙。糟糕，走之前被灌的两杯洋酒现在才开始上头，他根本想不起来把钥匙放哪了，不会没带吧……正在他急得快跳脚的时候，门从里面打开了，“吱呀——”，透出一缝明亮的暖光。

不会吧……他迟疑地走进去，然后被一把拥进怀里。是每晚都会梦到的、让人安心又幸福的迷人香味啊，柠檬叶、刚洗的衣物和一点北风的味道。佐助，回来了。

“Sasuke….”

“想我了吗，小宝贝。”低沉得刚刚好，有磁性得只言片语就可以让他骨头都酥掉的性感嗓音。啊，这个混蛋，浑身上下哪有一处不完美的地方，每次见面都像被卷进荷尔蒙的飓风中，面对他鸣人根本毫无还手之力。他就像最棒的美梦成真，就像前世便被注定的劫数。鸣人任由宽厚有力的左手托起他稍微被冻僵了的脸蛋，完全沉入佐助那充满渴望与眷恋的黑暗凝视中。自从终末之谷解开心结后，宇智波就完全开展了狂拽霸道模式，在私下的场合里始终是这么一副恨不能把鸣人一口吃掉的样子。另一半的所有生活他都想知道、想控制，金发青年知道他此刻正为自己身上刚才聚会的气息而微微恼怒。佐助不想和任何人分享他哪怕一点，而这种占有欲让鸣人膝盖发软，只想臣服。

“这还用问吗，大坏蛋。”鸣人用十指穿过微微被雪花打湿的黑发，心疼他连夜冒风雪赶来，又不由自主为爱人如此的在意而欣喜。“我还以为你不回来了，又要空等一晚上。”

“傻子。我不是答应过你了吗，有哪次答应你的事我没做到过。”见到他的小狐狸脸上微微流露的委屈，佐助心里一紧，赶快又把他揉进怀里。他此时脱去了斗篷只着一身单衣，所以结实的胸膛隔着布料便能明确感受到，他听见鸣人贪恋地呼吸上面的气味，两只爪子还花痴兮兮地摸上微汗的胸肌，并满意地知道这一定会让他心跳加速、浑身瘫软。小色鬼。佐助一边宠溺地笑，一边毫不委婉地探入鸣人宽松的裤腰。嗯，手感真好，这就是他每天早上都幻想着的两瓣白玉团子啊。胯下从刚嗅到爱人的阳光味道就开始硬得发疼，现在摸上了屁股更是肆无忌惮地顶撞着金发青年的小腹。佐助也等不及了，直接把鸣人不住发出软软哼哼的小嘴叼起来，舌头单枪直入地侵犯。

“……？？！”陌生的味道，这是……？佐助拉开分寸距离，轮回眼机敏地勘测到胡须印记上的一颗细小沙粒。“漩涡鸣人，你有大概一秒钟时间给我解释。”

“不不不不不是那样！佐助！！”鸣人慌得恨不能跳起来，却始终做不了太大动作，因为屁股还正被佐助揉着——到底是常年不在家的男人，说正事的时候也本能也不会停——有一瞬间他真的特别担心第五次忍界大战会以他的小破公寓为起点就此打起来。好在他还是设法花了半分钟的时间结结巴巴地说清了事情梗概。

佐助只是沉默。说实话鸣人特别怕他的沉默，那种笼罩全身全身的冷，总把他带回在两人解开心结之前那跌跌撞撞又寻而不得的少年时代。“佐助……”他试探地扯了扯爱人的袖子，摆出他自认为最好的可怜表情。

“你得为不忠付出代价，你知道吧。”又等了一会，见他真的快哭了黑发的男人才慢悠悠开口，语气依然干巴巴地不辨喜怒。

“什么不忠啊，我又不知道——喂，把我放下，喂！佐助大坏蛋！变态狂！喂呜呜呜呜……”后来直到三天后木叶村的雪都化了下一任火影才下的了床。一周之后佐助带他去找小樱做测验，查出来怀了一对龙凤胎，可把佐助牛逼坏了。

 

“我的天，老爸！所以你就是这么怀上我们的？”漩涡博人捂住耳朵从沙发上跳起来，跟他老爸当年一样吵闹地大喊大叫：“呸呸呸呸呸！我不想知道这些细节啊啊啊啊要吐了！”

“吵死了！不过这家伙说得对，爸爸，亲爱的。”佐良娜往双胞胎弟弟头上拍了一巴掌，然后把眼镜又往鼻梁上架了架，以和佐助一模一样的高智商之怜悯望向辛苦孕育了他们的爸爸大人：“您分享得太多了，向日葵只是想听个奇妙的圣诞故事罢了。”而旁边还抱着玩具小熊的妹妹看一眼跳脚的哥哥又看看爸爸和父亲两人，笑容也慢慢僵在小脸上，她也差不多能想象到自己的来历该有多么惊心动魄了：“父亲，好坏。”她最后瘪着嘴嫌弃地表示。

“啊，哈，我好像说太多了吗？”已经为人妻人父十五年的鸣人挠着头，还是一副天真无邪的少年模样。他的丈夫满脸宠溺地看着他，轻抚两人一起放在转椅上的右手。“佐助！”鸣人从他的大腿上扭过脸，虽然是老夫老妻了依然娇羞地涨红了脸，“干什么啦！小葵都说你了，真是个大坏蛋。”

“是啊，你一直都知道不是么。”说着收紧了怀抱。“但是你就喜欢啊。”

哼，真拿他没办法。鸣人放弃了挣扎瘫在他怀里，两人一起望着孩子们嬉笑打闹，他们似乎每天都在长高。书房角落的圣诞树下堆满了各式各样的礼物，这些小家伙正度过的可是和父辈当年完全不同的童年。但如果要重来一次，鸣人还是不会想做任何改变。

他转身抱住青梅竹马的爱人，在已经长出浅须的唇上印下一吻。毕竟那些辛苦让他找到了这辈子最好的礼物。

“圣诞快乐，宇智波佐助。”

 

（一发完）

 

 

哈哈哈最后迷之How I Met Your Mother~ 脑补叔佐鸣时不时跟儿女们放闪光弹然后讲老爸老爹当年的浪漫史，把孩子们gay到连连捂耳朵求饶。叔佐每个圣诞节都会回家陪老婆孩子一起过！


End file.
